


One Piece

by sarken



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: A Tiny Bit Provenza/Sharon, Background Andy/Sharon, Background Patrice/Provenza, Episode: s05e11 White Lies Part 1, Gen, Things Provenza Doesn't Do, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: Provenza takes the captain out for drinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep of a sort for 5x11 White Lies Part 1, but no real spoilers -- just mood. Mostly just a lot of Sharon & Provenza feels, with canon levels of Sharon/Andy. [Originally posted on Tumblr.](http://sarking.tumblr.com/post/150324598680/post-ep-of-a-sort-for-5x11-white-lies-part-1-but)

Sharon Raydor is a lightweight.

One drink before dinner is all it takes to open her up, to make her animated and quick with a smile. Two and she's almost drunk, unsteady on her feet and unfiltered with her truth. It surprised Provenza at first, and later, it charmed him -- made him look forward to their monthly meals.

He tried, once, to make the night a little longer, to get her to have just one more drink. "I'll buy," he'd said, but she'd refused, paid for her own coffee instead. She'd held it with both hands and told him the story of her marriage, and tonight, as she reaches for her fourth glass, he remembers the taste of coffee on her lips.

"Easy, Captain," he says, like this wasn't his idea. "I told Flynn I'd have you home in one piece."

She snorts when she sets her glass down. "I'm fine, Lieutenant. Or have you forgotten that's the problem?"

Three drinks down and she's Sergeant Raydor again, in over her head and clinging to control. She's as far from fine as Provenza's ever seen her, but he just holds up his hands. "My apologies," he says, and he nods at her drink. "By all means, continue. But bear in mind that I don't do vomit. Especially not in my car."

"Noted." She takes a sip, wrinkles her nose, and still goes back for another before returning the glass to the table and pushing it away. "This isn't helping. I'd like to go home now. Please."

Provenza sighs, but nods and goes to pay the tab. It's been a lousy day and a crappy week, and if he can't help the captain, he'd just as soon go home to his wife. Tired as he is, he might just have it in him to fool around a bit -- do his part to defy these assholes who say his marriage shouldn't exist.

He can't help noticing the captain's glass is empty when he returns to the table. "Your limo is waiting," he says, and offers her his arm.

She's asleep by the time they get to her building, curled up in her seat, and he walks around to open her door. "Oh, Captain," he says, a sarcastic singsong, and it's enough to make her stir. She blinks unevenly as she opens her eyes, and he saves her from trying to form words. "You're home, and I don't carry."

She doesn't seem to follow until, once more, he holds out his arm.

It's not easy getting her out of the car, or holding her up while digging around in the footwell for her shoes, but he manages, just like he manages to get her into the building and onto the elevator. He can't be mad at her, two inches shorter and weighed down with guilt, but he can blame Flynn and curse him all the way from the lobby up to the eleventh floor.

"Jesus," Flynn says when he opens the door, letting go to reach for Sharon with both arms. "I thought you said you'd get her home in one piece."

"Andy, I'm  _fine_ ," Sharon says, with that smile and that tone they've both seen from too many drunken women over the years. 

"Yeah, well, just try to remember that in the morning," Flynn says, hugging her close. One hand back on the door, he gives Provenza a dirty look. "Anyway, I'll take it from here. Thanks, pal. I owe you one."

He shuts the door, and Provenza is left in the corridor, still holding his captain's shoes.


End file.
